


Adultery

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Bitterness, Historical References, Poetry, Real Life, Rhyming, Translation, personal, translating own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	Adultery

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zdrada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999039) by [depresane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane). 

It's not the bad men's virtue  
It's not the good men's vice  
Its roots and sources unknown  
It sticks to you like lice  
It left my passion stained  
My desire for knowledge drained  
You could be a scientist  
a criminal, a trooper  
a royal or an artist  
It just takes a silent look and  
you find yourself hiding secrets  
You're seen following street friends  
  
Which one of your songs  
was the last one that you sang for Marek?  
What did the widow say  
after the airplane turned to shrapnel?  
"My Lord, have mercy!  
She's stolen him forever!"  
  
How did she explain to Pierre  
when chemistry is clearer?  
How did he explain to her  
when genocide is easier?  
"Back then, you were my everything  
but she turned out to be better"  
  
You can keep believing  
that my mother is to blame  
But I know already  
why she shoved you from the bench  
"Your love will never win  
It was pointless changing cities for me"  
  
Adultery  
puts on the shroud of mystery  
Adultery  
Three chests ache in misery  
Praised, condemned, romanticised  
All three parties pay their price


End file.
